Student List
This page is for documenting notable students, as long as they consent. Remember, slander is only allowed if it's funny for the subject. We absolutely must emphasize that there's a limit to how far you can take this and it has to all be in good fun, or else it'll be removed. And if someone is actively searching for a job, please don't say anything that will stop them from getting hired (it's bad for the economy). Format this with the grade as "heading", the student's name as "subheading 2", and the entry as "paragraph". Sevvies You know what? Don't write about sevvies. They are infamously known to be shorter every year, and for some reason are still stuck in 6th grade. No one wants records of these dark years on the Internet, especially not somewhere where the records can easily be summoned. Eighth Graders A little less annoying than sevvies. Allie Murray Smol BATMAN aka Madalyn the girl who keeps it real in the friend group. she'll use sarcasm to make you feel like absolute shit but you know she still loves you. Cj Mitchell Weebo. Chloe Pratt Chloe is sweet, and despite being georgous as hell, is very kind and hangs out with the chaotic neutral group. (Hot Outcasts) Cooper Cheng Random trash that got in here on a lottery and likes cereal. Make sure to congratulate him on passing last year. Quote: "Ni Hao!" Daddy cheng. Tristan Haines Tristan is annoying but for some reason kind of popular. He does musical theatre and then tries to say he's not gay. Gage Huff Gage is the ultimate dad and is loved by everyone and everything. Some may consider him to be annoying, but he's just too glorious for them (out of their league). Known for doing nothing but talking about Steven Universe, and has many generations ahead of him cursed by Mrs. Deel. Some hobbies for gage are watching YouTube, playing video games, playing golf, playing the viola, playing the piano, and watching TV. Some favorite TV shows for Gage our American ninja warrior, the Simpsons, Steven universe, and stranger things. Some of Gage‘s favorite movies are “Spaceballs” “ the princess bride” and “guardians of the galaxy”. Some top video games for Gage are Lego games, Destiny 1&2, Star Wars battlefront 1&2, Overwatch (eventually), uncharted games, undertale, and The Batman Arkham series. When watching YouTube, (which he does a lot) Gae will partake in everything MatPat (Game Theory, Film Theory, and GTLive), everything Tal Fishman ( reaction/game/free time), jacksepticeye, movie/trailer breakdowns ( Mr Sunday Movies, New Rockstars, etc), and top 10s (watchmojo, what culture, screen rant). People lucky enough for Gage to call his friends are Joseph, Zac, Tristan, Austin, Jacob, Andrew, Jack, Grant, Lance, Stanley, Shane S. & W., Everett, Adam, CJ M., Levi, Logan, and Brett. He is known for his love of Star Wars, Marvel, and other totally gage-a-licious things. He is the definition of cool, and will forever be a legend in Westshore's eyes. Gage is known to have played the star roles of: Random elf (Little Christmas tree), narrator #1( The crazy night before Christmas), Daddy warbucks ( Annie), random child (meet me in St. Louis), peyazo (the survival of ukokuno), Ryebread (Sally Cotter and the Censored Stone), Citizen of London/Orphan (Oliver), and Flotsam (The Little Mermaid) Quotes: DON’T BE A KOALA!!!! #teamviolateamviolaftw Lance Obst Most known for being Mr. O's son. (If not biologically, then platonicly) he can usually be found being roasted by Mr O, Mrs .Orton, Mrs. Deel, or literally every teacher ever. Always wondering why he's failing latin, but it's quite obvious why (he never pays attention so when Mr.O calls on him he has no idea where we are, nor what we are doing.) Lance enjoys chemistry, rocketry, and flying. Lance has a 'pilot's license' and it is generally accepted that the government made a grave mistake in granting him it. Quotes: *lance puts his hand on gages shoulder * “Gage, anything is a dildo if you try hard enough” Madison Mills Side: Evil Weapon: Water Bottle Attack: 999 Defense: 999 Info: Once baked cookies for a student. Signs all contracts as 'Satan'. Doesn't trust people named Heather Shane Servedio Trash. Stanley Bertilien (Boobah) ''' A typical African american. Usually found in Mrs.Glass's room. Doesn't really care about grades or school. He seems gay, but he isn't (He's bisexual). Isn't afraid of arguments. Is a 'good' citizen, and administration loves him for his own special reasons. Makes a lot of races and black jokes (slaves jokes,etc..) Quote: "Hey girl!" '''Violet (VIvi) Chase Emo. Nothing more needs to be said about that subject. Complains about swim most of the time and talks about her many fandoms (Supernatural, P!ATD, etc.) Although she is a girl, Vivi is one of the manliest guys in westshore. Hates being called Vivi, just like she hates everything and everyone. Every time you see her or pass by in the halls make sure to make a trumpet pun, due to her giant instrument she hauls around in the mornings (its not a trumpet but looks like one). Be careful not to trigger her or you're a dead man/woman/neither/both/dog/cat/parrot walking. She isn't good at roasting, but beware. She solves every conflict with violence. Shes smart...sometimes (Only in school) Freshmen Andrew Catti Some annoying freshie who sells Supreme merch to people. He is deeply hated by everyone secretly. Albert Pont Lover of communism, but not actually a communist. All-around friendly dude. Every time he falls asleep at night, he dreams of what life would be like in the USSR, away from our dirty capitalist system of government. You probably met him, but he talked to you once and that's about it. He barely talks in class unless a friend is with him, other than that he is pretty much non-existent. sits at the edge of the large pavilion and is left by them often. Nowhere near a cool kid but is seen hovering in the general area of them. Adin Weatherby Often considered to be in a "glass closet", he will often brag about his "man satchel" (really a purse) and has been known to occasionally wear makeup (and actually looking more attractive). As on of the few Bronies of the school he will sometimes attempt to infect cancer on the current conversation if anything somewhat associated (or not related at all) to the show My Little Pony is brought up. But be warned, he has made a name for himself as psycho, or as that one kinda creepy guy for his hobby of closely following ''his friends. A favorite of Mrs. Glass. 'Aryan Ghandi' The Minecraft man that stalks the Halls of West shore in his magnificent clown shoes, looking for his next victim. Legend has it that if he catches you, he will stuff you inside his giant rolling backpack, and you will never be seen again. AVOID AT ALL COSTS. '''Bailey Wong' A fascinating creature with a mind full of useless facts. Starting a conversation with her will lead to endless ranting. She is "Vaguely Asian" and many people (including herself) question her ethnicity as well as her sanity. She is a human meme of crippling depression, pain, and regret. Ben Nielsen (BenVP) Known by his friends to have little to no standards when it comes to the girls he likes, and also has a crush on Joseph Stalin (yes homo). Likes memes. He's also a lover of Russia, specifically the USSR, and a major supporter of this one french politician named Marine Le Pen (RIP). Has a YouTube channel called T0welCandy (You shouldn't subscribe). Ran for SGA Vice President in 8th grade, and lost to #CorruptJane (a thot). On his cellular device during school hours (only Power Hour tho). Has heckin' nice thumbs. Bianca Grande Not emo (just saying). Get to know her, because she's a good person, you know under the hard outer shell. Not actually the spawn of satan (Heh I have you fooled whoever wrote this) or any such demonic figure. However....... she can talk your ear off about alt music, or The World Wide Adventures she goes on every summer. Just keep in mind that she will roast you. HARD. Especially behind your back (literally). Just cause she wears black doesn't mean anything. Sweet. (jk) and smart (when she tries to be). Also a major otaku (may try to hide it sometimes). Some quotes of hers: "shut ur snapperwagons u little rapscallions" #HOHOSUS // Also the first person EVER to fire Mr.P. Fired him from Publix 9/22/2017, at 9:17 am. Brayden Cheek Absolute tryhard. Likes band, Pokemon, and dark humor. For reasons unknown, he has to keep his grades above a 90, even though B's are perfectly fine. No longer hangs out with his old friends except on Wednesdays or near the end of Power Hour, claiming he has to practice his trombone. Former POTUS. Probably dead inside, but he's more likely to succeed than the rest of us. Chris Jenkins "Yes, I am cancerous" - Chris Jenkins, 2017; never will be a respectable individual Dylan Bissendmylife Real last name: Bissessarsingh (pronounced Bis-es-er-sing). Due to his long last name, he goes by Batman (among other things). Short. Has a spicy meme page (Old one was taken down. R.I.P. Charles Darwin, 2017-2017). Enjoys dark humor. Will gladly discuss certain topics, should you ask properly. Insults everyone, usually in a joking manner. Personally relates to "How Bad Can I Be?" from the Lorax. Murdered a baby lizard once. It was depressing and for all of time, he shall regret this sinful action. Got scolded by Mr. P for spinning his ring (and laughed about it about a second after). Not the happiest individual, and is probably slowly descending into madness. Convinced that Satan is destined to shoot God in the head and save Christmas by doing so. Became Legend. Still is Legend. Runs the West Shore chapter of the thot patrol. Come see him if you wish to join. Hanna Sheinman An amazing rat. John Luu A gift to mankind. He's a friendly Asian boy with a future of being a superb soundcloud rapper. He is also currently a hypebeast in training. Will forever be loved by Sra. Marti ("Luu is my sweetie." - Sra. Marti) and is the best on the boys' bowling team. He's never mad at anyone EVER and goes to great lengths to not be a jerk. Tends to discuss time travel and similar topics, especially in Mr. Martin's second period. Katherine Burgess The younger sister of Nick Burgess, she is the epitmome of human suffering. If you start a conversation with her, she will talk either about memes, anime, kpop, or other weeaboo trash. Her level of weeaboo is over 9,000, and she will fight you. She is probably a communist, following in the footsteps of her lord and savior, Jeremy Gluck. Maurice Kodsi Although he no longer attends West Shore, let this article serve as a memorial. He's Jewish, and used to get triggered fairly easily. Plays Roblox. Current School: Harvard. Wanted to be a game developer before his untimely demise. Formerly an editor for the YouTube channel Jackatron9000, but either left or was kicked off (truth undetermined). Missed by all of his former friends, and is now studying to be a brain surgeon alongside Lil Pump at Harvard. The God of finance. Rest in peace. Michael Stewart Dolphins fan. Likes football (reason currently unknown). He's an idiot, and he's willing to acknowledge it. Has stress acne inside joke. Likes Trump. Gay for Jay Cutler and many others. "That's wet." - Michael Stewart, 2017. "We're done here." - Michael, 2017. I could put a lot more quotes here, but I don't wanna. Savannah (Savy) Donohue Probably the only smart pirate to ever exist. Fun but reeks of nervousness. Will literally laugh at anything you say. "Im dying" anonomus said. "HAHaahAHAHAhAAHah" - savy. Usually seen with lay lay the otter (Layla). Hangs with only eigth graders and sophomores (Do you hate us freshman or something). Probably best to keep your guard up around her. She seems like a sweet, innocent little girl but is actually the devil at heart. "A hard worker" (Heh sure) Super sweet and always willing to help out a friend #WalkersWatermelons4life (that was a name so bad it was hilarious) #HOHOSUS Taqwa Naas Muslim girl who is not afraid to defend her religion. Do not pronounce her name wrong. Very smart and accelerated. She seems to hate America because of racism and other crap. She will beat yo ass if you get on her bad side. If you ever need help just go up and ask her cause she's nice enough to try to help. She sometimes always makes you feel guilty when she looks at you. Don't ever ever I REPEAT EVER MAKE JOKES ABOUT HER RELIGION unless you're close enough of a friend. Taqwa is sometimes called Taco by friends and she will respond to that name. She sometimes breaks the rules to make people laugh. She may seem like a goodie-goodie but she's mischievous just like her brother. Sophomores Braden Bashwinger Braden Bashwinger=Brondon Bushwanger Brondon Bushwanger=Brondon Bush Bush=911 Brondon bush did 911 Jordi Souto The swankiest, tallest, and most handsome sophomore in the entire class. Although never measured and sure to be severely underestimated, it is said that Jordi measures somewhere between 6' 9'' and 9' 11''. He runs 2 and a half minute mile. Can be seen with his gang of pimps practicing his social skills (note; consists mainly of screeching) and being a general badass all around. Quotes: * "Here, have a taste." * (Random person walking by or simply some poor soul trying to interact with this god of a man) "AAEEEEEEEEIIIIII" * "You're just salty cause your'e bad at PVP in Roadblocks." * "SHUTUP TERMIN" * "You amn't even allowed." Jumpy from West Shore/ Levinon Jumpy just randomly appears into conversations. Nobody knows how he can be so swift, but he always manages to get by unnoticed. Most of the time he's not that bad. His YouTube channel isn't really that great, but its not the worst that's out there. '' *COUGH* *COUGH*'' zurgepsycho Mircea Silaghi The prime Silaghi, the best version. Grew at least six inches in a year ;) Nick McKnight A very peculiar tenth grader, that looks like a college student but behaves like a sevvie (Complete opposite of his surprisingly older sister). This kid is in with the meme business, even owning his own meme account on Instagram. He loves referencing outdated memes and playing the guitar like a legend. Unknown scientifically how, but he always manages to have a group of ladies at his every whim and can often be seen with a member of the middle school dance team. He has also developed white-washed instructional videos on how to perform black dance moves like the "whip", "dab", and his own creation, the "circle dance". Would easily sell you or your loved ones for one chicken nugget. Ricardo Solana This man is at the same godly level as Jordi, he is quiet and is a simple observer. If he finds it fit he will purge the school of life and go on a killing spree around the world with Jordi. But he has not yet reached that level, and he is seeing if we can repent for causing him to drop his goldfish. Riley Wilkins ' Riley is pretty cool, i guess. His hair is okay. Nothing too special up there... SIKE! HE SPLASHES BASKETBALLS ALL DAY, LETTING OUT TRIBAL SHRIEK WITH EVERY SWISH! "GREEEEEK" CRIES RILEY AS HE MAKES ANOTHER BUCKET! '''Sam Gil ' Does he still even go here? Sorry Sam, we thought you left '''Tommy Unger As a mythical being of all accounts, Tommy is one of the most talked about 10th graders at West Shore. He is mostly well known for his obsession about Star Wars, and it's to the point that he has a countdown calendar until The Last Jedi comes out, which is December 23. Additionally, he is also a fan of Marvel, anime, hard rock music and video games. One of the things he loves about West Shore is theater, because he thinks it's a lot of fun and there's a lot of great people there. Moreover, he plans on being a politician in the future, most likely for the Republican Party. On the bright side, he has conservative beliefs and he is not a bigot or a racist or a homophobe(Maybe?),or any of those labels. In conclusion, Tommy is just like the rest of us and he's a decent person but nerdier (is that a word?). Tommy Unger Ty Gutowski "As a mythical being of all accounts, Tommy Tyler is one of the most talked about 10th graders at West Shore. He is mostly well known for his obsession about Star Wars, and it's to the point that he has a countdown calendar until The Last Jedi comes out, which is December 23. Additionally, he is also a fan of Marvel, anime,and hard rock music and video games. One of the things he loves about West Shore is theater, because he thinks it's a lot of fun and there's a lot of great people there. Moreover, he plans on being a politician in the future, most likely for the Republican Party. On the bright side, he has conservative beliefs and he is not a bigot orand a racist orand a homophobe(Maybe?),or anyall of those labels. In conclusion, Tommy Tyler is just like the rest of us and he's a decent person but nerdier (is that a word?)." Walter Wileeninskee loser Juniors Bartholemew Jenkins Currently, 9 years old and an upcoming Senior. Welcome this child for he is your savior and your ticket to paradise. No relation, biologically or socially, to Piper Jenkins, as he is far too white (just her type). Dustin Heuser The tall ginger kid that can be caught mumbling math answers in class. It is theorized that if he speaks louder than 2 decibel, he might actually get a girlfriend. But so far that theory has yet to be tested. He is plagued with a streak of unlucky romantic pursuits, but it's ok because he has 3 cats he can use for comfort. Hana Reza Track star with an actual job and responsibility and without a will to live. Though appearing sweet and dedicated, she vents out her anger at life to her friends with plenty of expletives. Probably ignites some people's hijab fantasies through no fault of her own, and gets called "Arab" a surprisingly large amount for a chubby-faced Thai-Bengali girl. Michael Lucente The West Shore Don Vito Corleone. Shawn Humphrey II Shawn Humphrey II is West Shore's uncrowned King (i.e Gangplank). He hates anything that has to do with Edgewood and loves Macaroni & Cheese. Shawn can be seen winning everywhere he goes and his rare losses are accomplishments in the eyes of those who defeat him. His favorite sports teams are: the Dallas Cowboys, the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, the Dallas Stars, the New Jersey Devils, the Orlando Magic, and his personal favorite, the defending NBA Champion San Antonio Spurs. His big mouth causes everyone near him to tell him to shut up, though his rap skills are unparalleled in the business. Shawn's dashing looks draw comparisons to President Barack Obama. Other names Shawn is called include: Obama, Shawnathan, Shan Yu, and softie. Shawn Humphrey II was born on December 14, 2000 in San Antonio, Texas. Born a baller, Shawn has been a Spurs fan since his San Antonio days. Shawn moved to Louisiana ate age 5, where he balled so hard that he was forced to move to Florida in 2010. During his time in San Antonio and Lousiana, the Spurs won 4 titles. Suck it. Shawn moved to Florida, where he attended Longleaf Elementary school and became the greatest human in Longleaf history. He slays anyone who dares to question his authority as King. Enrolling at West Shore beginning in 2013, Shawn was proclaimed King. His sevvie year was the greatest sevvie year ever, and his 8th grade year was much of the same. Shawn is such a gangsta that he once stepped on a Lego and only cried for one minute. He stubbed his toe and kept walking. His pure amazingness is matched by none, and those who come close still kneel at his feet. but you didn't read that here. toodles Thomas (Input Last Name Here) The dankest man in the world. He lives in Kentucky, and he knows a guy who's friend's father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate went here for a year. Knows the meme sophomores. Plays computer games and is having a hard time in school because he choose to have a hard time. Has to read and annotate several books for AP English 3. Cosplayed as the engineer from TF2 once i think. Quotes: * "But why though?" * "Gosh darn it!" * "THE STARS AT NIGHT ARE BIG AND BRIGHT!" Viorel Silaghi The 2nd in the long dynasty of Silaghi academic dominance. Makes you feel bad about yourself when you ask for help on homework. Loves everything European and is often against America in an argument. Never loses the chance to smack talk America. Good Christian BoyTM. Seniors Andrew Leonard Also known as Josuke Higashikata, Andrew Leonard is known for quite a few notorious things. First, having his entire life destroyed by that of the godly Mr. Bryan, musical director of Eau Gallie High School. Andrew other than being quite a homeslice, can be a nice kid on occasion. Andrew is also known for saying things such as "best tone" and other condescending statements regarding orchestra members. If you give him time I'm sure this young Ted Cruz will prove to be not that much of a waste of space. There is also word on the street that Andrew sent his younger brother, James Leonard, a carnation out of pity. And due to this loving encounter, there has been a supposed fan club that has written an unholy fanfiction. However, the sources are still unknown. Cole Yorio Quit the band, where he could have pursued a shining career as a trombonist, to do who knows what else. Some are still bitter over this. His last name rhymes with Oreo. Cristina McBride ''' Tiny Guatemalan bird. Fond of beanies, sweaters, and video games. Her (really good) art consist of fanart, depressing thought, and fantasies, inked in pens and colored in watercolors whose cost could feed a small country. She can often be found doodling/asleep in Spanish class or curled up next to her lover, and occasionally being used as a bench press by Piper Jenkins. '''Dominique "Domi" Sims She is a qtπ. Very quiet until you get to know her. Dylan O'Brien The swaggiest kid out there. Boy if I could write something about this kid I would but there just aren't words. Really funny guy who gets all the girls but doesn't want them. Hot. Very hot. He also has a mixtape which you can download at https://www.soundcloud.com/dj-ice-tre. Complimented by Mr. Sarver. Might have said you can cook ice. Emily George ''' You know the car that has lots of bumper stickers on it, so you don't have to guess what the driver is like, and you always keep half an eye out for it because it's fun to read in slow traffic even when you don't agree with it? That's her. She was that car. Except cars aren't usually so orange-haired, and aren't dress coded so much. Now in another realm. '''Gabe Wang Also known as "Jonathan Joestar." He is a well known masochist and took 11 AP exams in his junior year. You can tell he really loves the challenge (the pain). He is also popular amongst the lower grades with his street name "The Wang Gang" which he stole from his father "Ka Gang Wang." In order to impress all of his peers, he has also decided to spend 2 thousand dollars on college applications. Is also a well known communist. Long live the revolution. 'Giao Huynh' If West shore had a bound to be famous section on the yearbook, she'd be on it. Being the pride and joy of the WS varsity volleyball team, she's bound to be in the Olympics. Tall af, but other than that she's pretty nice and funny. Gillian Weaver "Gillian... She's a mess." - Mrs. Horst, 2016 One of the founding fathers of the West Shore Wiki. Fully convinced she is Jane Birkin/Françoise Hardy/Jean Shrimpton or any other 60's French icon with bangs. After graduation, she hopes to live out the rest of her days as a social recluse in a Chilean mountain cave. Her ideal husband is Daniel Ellsberg, but she'll take any federal whistleblower she can get. Jared Hayes The cute twin. Decently swole. May or may not be a gay mexican. Currently vlogging in order to have a backup plan in case he wants to drop out of school. Subscribe to his channel! Jason Nemeroff I'm not sure how he didn't get mentioned earlier, but he's a short student with red hair whose infamous for...well everything but especially to the teachers of Westshore. He's best friend with Avery. He's also Jewish. Top level prankster; the "godless heathen" mentioned in Nathanael's entry. Jerry Sola aight so this kid didnt deserve having a one sentence summary cause he 1 of the coolest kids on the block. My dude straight outta central. And he like to think he the hoodest kid in westshore because he has a good taste in r. Although he don't think much of himself, he's probably one of the funniest kids at westshore. He so tall yet he still get rim stuffed on each of his dunks. But everybody knows he'll get there some day. Usually can be found when talking about alternative or rock music, or by simply saying "Cinco de Seis" Will not say whether you can cook ice. (instead laughs and shakes head) Lily McKnight Creator of the world's best cookies, brownies, basically any food ever. If you've tried these cookies, you know what I mean. Due to her small size of 5'4, she is usually mistaken as a middle schooler, and when this happens, you might want to run. She can kick very well given her cheerleading skills and might become very violent upon these crude assumptions (maybe not anymore since her knee broke ://// ). She has been seen at her most terrifying when others predicted a hypothetical situation when someone DIDN'T like her cookies. For the love of God, don't ever say those words when around her. Her only claim to fame was on Jacksfilms YIAY Episode 48 when being selected as Jack's quote "Favorite comment". Dangerously consumes Diet Coke, Believes you can't cook ice, and disagrees with almost anything Nathaniel Boyd has to say. Marina Curtis Wow, this being. If she's in your class, you'll suffer endless lectures about just about every subject, along with a scolding on why it is totally important to current world events. Of course, this also comes with the advantage that she will do all your work for you if you get her in a group, but you'll have to be the one to extend an invitation. Spends a lot of her time playing devil's advocate for people and things, attempting to serve as a mediator between "popular kids" and her friend group of scene kids, weeaboos, and gays. Depending on who you ask about what, she's either a bleeding-heart liberal or a rabid conservative. Either way, she will argue her opinion in order to drain your life force and stay young. Got a five on APUSH (probably for bashing radical feminism in the DBQ) and single-handedly taught electron shielding before the chemistry final. Likes to glorify other people and then cry that she isn't good enough for them. Matthew Cahill Commonly known as "Mattho" or "Dante." Is a connoisseur of normie memes, ifunny, naruto running, mosquitoes, sea bears, and cringy jokes. His favorite games are Civ 5, CSGO, and Doki Doki Literature Club. Known for his cringy and often not very funny jokes. Takes great pride in his job at Chick-fil-a. Eat mor Chikn. Muhammad (Praise be unto him) Abdulla This kid hit puberty young and never looked back. All the women want him. Sorry girls, he's married to science. However, he still has time to inhale multiple marijuanas a day. Two years ago he could often be found in front of Ms. Deel's dictatorship, kicked out for being too swagilicious, and in sophomore year he was preoccupied with APUSH and AP Chem and pressing Mr. Pustay for stories of his youth and Woodstock adventures. 'Nathanael Boyd' He was notable enough to have a page before we banned student pages. He seems okay. He gave Mrs. Glass her Ronald McDonald doll as a gift. He can be seen around campus flashing the "dad-esthetic" (polos, khaki shorts, receding hair line etc..) Has not yet scientifically supported the theory you can cook ice. He is very pious and probably listens to Christian Rock. He can be seen trying to curb student's inappropriateness and weirdness in vain. Unfortunately, he is no longer a Westshore student after a "scandal" at the end of the 2015-16 school year where his parents decided that West shore was a place of godless heathens. Nikoleiea Paterakis "Niki? More like THICKI." - Jason Nemeroff With Grecian goddess hair, pastel sweaters, and a huge sweet tooth, Niki reigns over Finch's art room, only sparing us from utter obliteration due to her highly honed procrastination skills. Though often complaining about West Shore, the school exposes her to fellow nerds. -completely destroyed her car Noah Carro One of West Shore's most famous hypebeast. He eats rocks for breakfast and is Mrs. Nelson's favorite student. He can be found decked out in North Face, Bape, or Palace apparel. Piper Jenkins Actually her brother with a wig. Piper had an insatiable thirst for white boys, which she refers to in code. If she seems to be acting nonchalant and ignoring you a lot, and you fit this category, quickly look behind you after three seconds to see if she's blushing and shaking her friends mouthing "look at this boy!" Because the school is such a good hunting ground, she works "very hard" on her studies in order to stay. She's friends with people in almost every clique, like a friendship hoe. Pulls off a halter top better than anyone. Voted "gayest straight girl". Regan Willner Also known as Jeremy Gluck. Literally the king, of Hell and of raptors. She occasionally bakes German confections and feeds them to her lover. Her sister is exponentially cooler, but that is expected to happen with age. Perhaps she will be ruler of the thespians someday. Rhys Sheker aka Rice Shaker Pronounced "rice". He enjoys being intellectually stimulated (Read: Mentally challenged.) and happily takes on AP courses. Will claim that he can beat you at Trivia Crack but will sit by Mr. Pustay and ask him for help. Sports a ratstache virile display of manhood on his face and enjoys competing in the annual SSB tournament. One of Mrs. Horst's and Mr. Sarver's favorite student. Owns a cards against humanity deck that contains the spiciest of blank cards (which all have memes written on them), most of which are specific to West Shore. Rohan Saini Part of the dream meme team with Zak Mujeeb. Survived APUSH, and being the hunk he is, does varsity physics and many more competitive thinking events. Probably a Pokémon master. Shane Busing He came from one of the circus trains which run by the scool on rare occasions. This is evident because he can twist himself into a pretzel. He can also create dubstep with his voice, which he demonstrates in the more lax classrooms when everyone else is quiet. He's got an adorable face and pretty eyes, and is generally chill. Tena Gordon "The one with the cool hair". Currently policing this wiki to make it more (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ "*~.*inclusive^~*" for everyone. Hobbies include complaining about the whiteness of West Shore, smashing the patriarchy, holding hxtorical figures in APUSH to 21st-century standards, and playing flag football at EFSC, where zhe dual enrolls as an excuse to not wake up at a reasonable time like 6:00am (and to tell people on the internet that zhe is in college). Tena doesn't understand satire or sarcasm very well or at all, so keep this in mind when laughing along with something zhe says. Zhe is a very controversial student at West shore, but everyone kind of calmed down about it after zher first year. On Cinco de Mayo zhe got into a tug-of-war fight with a white boy over his sombrero. Victor Hernandez III The blondest student at West Shore, constantly not knowing what's going on in class or in general. He is fascinated with Rihanna and will sing along word by word to almost any song by her. This Mexican hates Taco Bell and will regularly shout "Go Mexico". Can be found being yelled at by any teacher about not knowing what a simple concept means, like the word authentic. Ms. Orton's favorite student. "Vicctttooor." Terrible at roasting. (Haley's cousin) VICTORS A DWEEEEEB. ~Deon :) 'Zak Mujeeb' Though he does not wield power as much power as Prophet Mahammed (pbuh), he is still pretty influential. He is a little less disliked by teachers. Ms. McCormick was known to quiet him by saying "Zachariah..." which is, by the way, a mispronunciation of his actual first name, Zakariya. Believes you can't cook ice. For some reason, many teachers find it easy to pick on him... Probably Mr. Pustay has deemed it, because he doesn't have "studier eyes" and seems to not know whats going on in chemistry. Laughs whenever Mrs. Horst says beans. It is unknown whether he is one of Mrs. Horst lesser liked student or controversially one of her better liked students. He is the Senior VP. A hypebeast in training. Zachary Zaroogian Cutie got a thicc af booty. And can play the viola well. He is the Senior P. Wiley Jones Professionally Texan. Alumni Adam Lizek ''' Out of everyone at West Shore, he's the easiest to find. Just follow the calls of "ADAM LIZUUUUK!!!" Possibly the biggest memer at West Shore. Famous quotes - "DUDEEEE!! THAT'S MY D!!!" "OHHHH NOOO!!! NOT MEMEEE!"" "IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE USING AN AWP... I'll BE GOOD AT IT" '''Andrew Hung Some Asian kid who hangs with cute girls. He seduces people with anime phrases. He seems to be in a bromance with Lucas Issitt while simultaniously hitting on Lucas' sister, Arianna. Even though he's a pretty good violinist, he will steal your cello while you're trying to practice. Heckles little children as a side hobby. Also has two knees per knee, a 2:1 knee ratio. He is also the sexiest man alive. Colin Moor Born too late to be a cool gentleman like his Broadway roles, Colin does the best he can to add a bit of style to everyone's day. Would occasionally jump onto Nic Stelter's back and form Freak the Mighty. 'Emme Owen-Thomas' Daughter of Mrs. O.T. She doesn't hate people, she's just terrified of them. Thinks making nerdy math jokes will allow her to actually understand math at some point. Perpetually a sevvie. If you want to get on her bad side, call her Julia, make fun of mental disorders, or suggest that being normal is actually okay. Holly Velie Poppin' like Luke Spenik. James Crown Aesthetica 'Joel Soucheck' We all know who he is... Eve Beard Eve was the West Shore Wiki's founding mother, discovering it back in December of 2014 and has since helped turn it into what you see today. Beware her banhammer. Juan Rodriguez JayRoddy. Need I say more? Luke Spenik Got a 5 on APUSH somehow. Marti Parguian The wiki's "founding father" if you will, they helped found the wiki with Eve and Gillian back in their 10th grade year. 'Nic Stelter' Most tolerable thespian. He always dresses sharp, and carries around a messenger bag and coffee while towering above other children. This gives him the air of a liberal arts major going to a café to write his journalism manuscript. Supposedly he's come to school without a Starbucks coffee before, but no one in living memory has seen him do so. He is also known to dabble in maymays, possibly having a stash of rare Pepes on his laptop. Plays way too much Melee. Also known to like animes, especially Evangelion. (Get in the robot, Shinji!). Also possibly a furry. 'River "Riviera Rivera" Canal Grace ' River is the epitome of what a student should be and- as many teachers say- a contemporary of DK Issitt. Other parents yell at their children for not being River Grace. He is openly Mary Anderson's favorite student (And probably every science teacher's favorite.), even though Michael Thomas says otherwise. River got $25k for wowing the judges at science fair if you know what I mean. His hobbies include holding hands with his girlfriend, being Jeremy Gluck's neighbor, playing games in science research, and doing biology at bedtime. Cuddles with turtles to maintain body heat. Recently dropped an album: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYPHhXsGA_-k6qOf8L_guvbBVujqNUYvp 'Cody "MayMay Man" Collins' "Dank Memes are all that matter." A dank memer whom collects rare Pepes. He watches Destiny.gg streams everyday, 6 hours a day. He has never been seen at the school because hes been too busy hiding in his secret underground bunker in Georgia watching the Pepe market, laying in wait for that Legendary Pepe. Although he is spotted nearby when someone is willing to make a transaction, in rare Pepes of course. Brian "long hair don't care" McMillan He's got really long hair and is said to be a long lost relative of Lauren McMillan. His hair length can only be rivaled by an 8th grader. He somehow manages to be friends with at least one person from each group of people and is a little more than slightly offensive Jimmy Greathouse Destined to return to the west shore again, Jimmy has been gone for quite some time now. wherever you are, rest in pepes sweet prince Austin "El Tortuga" Smithe "What did I'' do??" A guy who very much resembles a turtle, although some claim he looks more like a dolphin. He's really into Osu and tormenting his friends. He would play CS: GO if he weren't VAC banned for hacking like a noob. Notable activities are playing Osu, and attacking Emma Kent's personal beliefs. He also cheats at cards literally everything. '''Ben "Autistic Genius" Velie' "yea im Ben Velie" As seen on TV. Ben is a true believer of Capstone, which he velie loves. He does a lot of wild things, like getting tech's trailer taken away. His many hobbies include eating hotdogs in his computer science class, getting dress coded, and saying "John Boner" on the school news. He's the sworn enemy of Mohamed Naas, who is consistently bottom frag. He's a nice guy. Don't worry about it. Eric "LouisBob Roundpants" di Gioia Wakes up at 3 AM every morning to make a spongebob reference. "Oh boy 3 AM!!" World renowned dank memer. Loves flavored drink. Believer of the wonders of capstone. Enemy of Ms. Krehbiel. Enjoys scamming people on Steam. Haley "OMG" Radcliff >:( "Im not upset" giggle giggle >:( 'Jeremy "Чики брики и в дамке!Бладь!" Gluck' Also known as Regan Willner. School IT guy whose pockets are full of memes and sheckles. He was the former president of the Eastern European Cultures Club, in which he lectured children on Putin memes and putting jelly in tea. Around his sophomore year he started hanging around little girls and exposing them to good anime. He accessorizes every culture, using German, Japanese, and AAVE to school kids in science class. Friends with Lucario Issit and Benny Velie, and is River Grace's neighbor. Serves as Marina's pillow. Favorite hobbies include speaking out in Physics class, saying "did you know", and referencing anime. Joey "Joel's Car" Cowett "Have you seen Joel's car?" You can find Joey by looking for the guy always walking around in shades, often times insulting Joel Boysen. He's done kung-karate boxing since he was in the womb and won't hesitate to play hockey with your nuts. He claims to have been born in Canada. This guy can drink more maple syrup than Ryan McCullough can drink coke! Liliana "Nobody Knows I Exist" LeBeau Common activities are: making awkward noises when someone says "elephant", being quiet, making terrifying threats, and being overly protective of her servant. Lucas' son. Lucas "Deadpoop" Issitt "I write music, am I cool yet?" Brother of DK Issitt (one of West Shore's most famous alumni who is very well known among the teachers) and Arianna Issitt (known to be just as academically inclined as her brother). The teachers have wondered if the academic gene skipped a sibling. His most notable quote is "Don't be upsetti have some sphaghetti." Gigantic memer. Deadpool enthusiast. Likes to get memed on by Liliana. Liliana's servant. Malik "M-Money" Richardson "Check out my calculator!" M-Money!!! ALWAYS TOP THE LEADERBOARDS!! M-Money!!! TOP OF NOT DOING ANY GROUP WORK!! M-Monkey!!! TOP OF THE BANANA TREE!! Michael "MTDawgizzle" Thomas "YEA IM BEN VELIE!!" Mr. T is the definition of swag. This guy does it all. He's Mary Anderson's favorite student, he aces Capstone, and he always gets shit done. His hobbies include playing outdated sports games, staring at the wall, and getting rough-housed by his only girlfriend. Mohamed "Nice Guy" Naas "I'm a nice guy!" Mohamed is Mary Anderson's best student, giving science research his all every single year. Even his teachers call him Doctor Naas (Also known as Doctor P. Naas. If you don't know why just say it out loud). He's a capstone wizard. Mohamed often gets kicked out of card games for being too good. Despite all of this, he's still always bottom frag. Ryan "CoD God" McCullough "Get nosc0ped!!" Ryan is the ultimate CoD God. Often seen with two bottles of delicious, refreshing Coca ColaTM, he is also known for his worshipping of Tom Brady. You can find him by looking for Red Sox, Celtics, or Patriots memorabilia. He often calls out to Michael Thomas saying that the HEAT sucks. Ana "pitbullfan420" Rosal Avid fan of Pitbull and fashion extraordinaire. She dreams of a day where our country's national anthem can be the iCarly theme song. She aspires to one day be a co-writer for the Disney Channel show Dog With a Blog and plans to write the screenplay for Camp Rock 3. Usually, she sports sharp winged eyeliner to establish herself as the alpha. Calvin Montgomery He made a Minecraft server back when the game was popular that was used by a lot of people at West Shore. While most of them have since graduated from college, there are some at this school who can recollect what it was like to get drunk on milk and assassinate tax collectors. Calvin now spend his days listening to slamjam mashups and being great at life. 'Paige Neihart' Strangely cool person who got up to band shenanigans and skyping people during class. Jonathan Wakim Eagles fan. Florida fan. Senior class president. Infamous for his speach relating peers to condiments at Chipotle. Kevin McCann Was the one guy who rode his bike 7 miles each way to school. In the parking lot, next to all the other juniors' and seniors' cars. If you squint, you could make out the form of a bicycle chained to a fence or a bike rack, whichever one he felt like using that day. Was also one of the three people who painted the wildcat on the door in the cafeteria. Chris (The Beast) Latta This guy could ask out any girl and she'd immediately take off all of her clothes and jump into Chris' arms. He would of course play it casually and throw her across the room with no sweat. His massive muscles can obliterate anything in their path. There was actually a rumor once that someone walked in Chris' way... They now have their hands where their butt should be. Despite all of this massiveness illuminating from Chris' outer shell, he's an extremely intellectually inclined being. He once killed a man with just his mind... That person is dead now. Apparently, Chris (The Beast) Latta has a twin brother but I'm not quite sure because Chris OBVIOUSLY outshines whoever this brother may be. Overall, Chris is a sexy beast, a rockin' trombone player, a HUGE stud, a genius, and a giant muscle man who should never be messed with. -Love, Ya Boi Willy (The Truck) Vanilly Patrick "Fourth Reich" Schroeder ''' The most notable German to walk West Shore's halls. He brought many a smiles to others. He always did his best to accept other people's opinion and always seeing his best seeing their side of an issue. In addition, he was known for being very reasonable and not having high standards at all. This did not come easy though, it took much work for him to become accustomed to America. He tried and failed 9999 to curb his nationalism and spread word of the glorious fatherland, but finally he arrived at his benevolent self everybody knows and loves today. Altogether, a notable addition to West Shore's list of alumni who will be missed by memers and people with a sense of humor. '''Jacob "Doge" Tornatta That one guy that makes doge maymays. Never seen at the school because hes been too busy playing Starcraft 2 and reading /r/me_irl. Robert Klaasen No, really. Sam Mikhail Sam I love you please come back the cello section is dying Schuyler Schrader (Skyskyz1, DJSkyHigh, DeltaSkyMyles) Trading in his purple skinny jeans in the 9th grade, Schuyler now sports Vineyard Vines and Ralph Lauren more then any Pi Kappa Alpha member at FSU. Don't let his tinder fool you, his K/D in CoD is better then is free throw. You can find him bagging groceries at the beach side Publix, or at the local Chipotle trying to get "swole". Togna Bologna (Ryan Marty (Beef Jerky)) Pretty much God himself. Has that gorgeous all natural beard look that makes the gals swoon. Joey Crown most used art model in computer graphics. As the Finch once said "Everyone needs a Joey Crown piece"Category:Students